


It Will Rain

by Pine (Rivek)



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 12:09:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivek/pseuds/Pine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik comes to visit Charles during his rehabilitation post the beach scene. Charles is struggling with the acceptance of the hopelessness of his situation. Erik relives memories of happier, more seductive times, while trying to tell his (only) friend how sorry he is... (still a work in progress)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Will Rain

The walls of the hospital were sterile and ubiquitous to all other hospitals. There was something universal about them, white washed and sterile. They all smelled the same, like disinfectant over decay. The overhead lights all the same, occasionally one would wink at him as he walked past. But there was nothing in particular about this hospital that would distinguish it from any other. Well there was one thing.

He stood in front of a closed door. The numbers tacked to the front were correct, and the writing on a piece of paper taped below said it was a private room, and to knock before entering. Erik took a moment, reconciling himself with the image he knew was waiting and knocked.

“Go away.” The voice from with in ordered.

Erik stilled himself; another deep breath. He knocked a second time.

“I know it's you, now go away.” Anger and bitterness.

He nudged open the door, by passing any locks with the simple swipe of his hand. He felt the metal give, and slide with out protest. He stepped into the room and shut the door with an equally simple movement to lock out any unwanted visitors.

“I thought I said for you to leave me alone?” The occupant of the room said.

“You never listened to me, why should I listen to you?” Erik swept a hand through his hair, and looked about the room.

Wilting flowers were resting on a night stand next to an ornate hospital bed. The room had been cleared of most extra furniture including any where for company to sit. A rolling table meant to offer service to the bed side sat next to a complicated wheel chair. On it was a book with a marker towards the front pages, and a barely touched meal already cold next to it. The man in the wheel chair had longer hair, shaggier and unkempt as Erik had never seen it. He sat facing the window, staring at it with out looking. He was much too pale, and he had lost weight since Erik had last seen him.

On a beach in the middle of the ocean, sand covering half his face. He was limp, not lifeless, but motionless. That had been so many months ago, and yet that image of staring down at Charles's face, watching fear and recognition sliding across his eyes...that had been so much easier than facing him now.

“I could make you.” Charles said flatly. He didn't look at Erik, kept his eyes intentionally on the world visible outside the window. A world he could no longer participate in.

“Yes, you could. But you won't.” Erik said coming closer. His heart sped up a little and he couldn't be sure if it was nerves or that fluttering he always felt when close to Charles. He wondered, not for the first time, if leaving his specialized head piece off during this encounter was a wise move. Charles could take a walk through his subconscious and Erik would never know. Though perhaps that wouldn't be so bad.

“You say that, but you aren't sure of it.” Charles's voice was even, measured and precise. It lacked the inflexion of youth and excitement Erik had heard whispered in his ear so many times.

 

 _“Closer...” Charles's voice called to him from across the bed. Erik rolled onto his back, letting his arms fall to his side, taking his time to let his head tilt to the side so he could view the man laying next to him._

 _Charles's hair was mused, tousled from the night before. Early morning sunlight peaked through a break in the heavy window curtains. It washed across smooth pale skin on a naked almost hairless chest. There were muscles under the skin, but they flowed in a rippling fashion that made them subtle and while not soft, certainly forgiving to the touch. He wasn't very tall, but he made up for it by having a presence that was undeniable. The simple act of Charles entering a room seemed to suck up all the air. To Erik it also cost him a considerable amount of his concentration._

 _He watched him for a moment, committing to memory the way his lips were tilted up at the ends, a subtle smirk. He let his eyes linger on Charles's own, the depths of them so alarming and hypnotic._

 _“Come closer, my friend...” Charles said, his voice so soft, almost as if it hadn't been said at all._

 _Erik moved, rolling onto his side and reaching for Charles as he moved. His fingers found their way in open space to touch the pale skin. He slid them along, delicate on the surface as heat boiled from with in, up the soft curves of his lover's chest. Lover was a word he had never understood, not until the first moment his mouth had taken Charles's. He stroked the side of Charles's face, threading his fingers through that rumpled hair. Erik leaned in closer, shifting his weight to balance it on one hand as he rose to push Charles's spine into the bed. Body to body they lay, Erik's mouth covering too gentle lips in a kiss..._

 

“Or is that the point, Erik?” Charles put his hands down, they showed signs of a kind of work they had never known before. They gripped the wheels of his chair and he managed to reverse his position, bumping the rolling tray-table of food backwards in the process. A small plastic fork lost it's precarious perch on the side of an equally plastic plate and bounced off the tiled floor. “Do you want me to order you out? Or have you come calling for absolution? Maybe some very special amnesia?”

There was no mistaking the dark tone of Charles's voice. Erik who had so rarely seen anything but patience and calm radiant from the powerful telepath, could almost reach out and touch the burning ice that coated every word.

“I'm sorry, Charles...” Erik said, looking at the chair his friend was confined to as he said it.

 

 _“Don't be silly, my friend. It wasn't anything we can't over come...” Gentle fingers touched the side of his face. He looked down into a face so warm, with eyes so inviting he wanted to drown in them._

 _The kiss felt like fire, moving through his chest and spreading to the furthest part of him. The cool seduction of metal was broken against an unrelenting wave of heated passion. The likes of which neither had ever known before._

 

“The time for that has passed, Erik.” Charles rotated his chair, showing enough competence with the device to navigate it with out running into anything. “Go. Away.”

Erik straightened his shoulders under Charles's unrelenting gaze. He had more then once felt the uncomfortable sting of the telepath staring at him, as if the powers the man were gifted at were not necessary for him to see right through Erik's walls.

“What has become of you, my friend?” Erik asked, a step taken closer to Charles. He wanted to reach for him, to touch his face, to feel those familiar hands gentling closing around his own. The caress of that roguish hair on his cheek. But he was frozen, standing just a fraction closer, but still a gaping canyon between them.

“I have been reduced to half the man I used to be, dependent on nurses and aids to bathe myself. I can not even use the loo with him assistance. What do you suppose has become of me, Erik? What indeed.” Charles turned his face away, heaving a breath from his chest that rattled his frame ever so slightly.

“And you believe that these things make you less than you were?” Erik had seen the worst humanity had to offer, but in some respects also the worst. He had seen men stripped of every human dignity maintain their nature, to hold their heads high even as the very life was beaten from them in slave labor camps, or worse. Men who having all the reason in the world to cave to despair and degradation, continued to press on, to fight on. To survive when survival seemed little more than a fantasy.

Erik closed the gap between them at last. He fell to his knees before Charles and let his hands rest upon the smaller man's knees. He could feel atrophy taking it's toll on his legs, no longer of use to Charles, his legs limbs grew smaller, weaker. And though there was no feeling in them, Erik squeezed them, holding onto Charles for a life so dear.  
 __

 _Erik's fingers trailed over knobing knees. He paused them to touch a small scar, just on the inside of the right knee. His eyes, a clearer shade of ice had never been discovered, as if their tint of grey amongst the blue was a sign of the metals calling his name all around him. He stared up at Charles, meeting warm eyes with his own, and taking heart in the twitch of a knowing smile._

 _“What is this from?” He asked, sliding his thumb along the mark._

 _“An unfortunate incident with a bicycle, a girl and a wheel barrel.” Charles's hand reached out and slowly ran through Erik's hair, pulling it away from his face. He shifted his weight, sliding himself further forward in the chair, with legs spreading further open. He sat naked in front of Erik, having obeyed the request to do so. He felt a chill touch him and his skin prickled. “Look what you're doing to me, Erik...”_

 _Erik moved one hand away from Charles's legs and slid it along the forearm Charles had showed him. “A girl, Charles?” His lips twisted into a smirk and his eyes drifted down, staring at the swelling member resting against Charles's thighs. “Why is it always about a girl?”_

 _“It isn't about a girl tonight, My friend.” Charles touched Erik's chin, raising it so he could meet his friend's eyes. “After you, there will be no girls. There could be nothing that compares...”_

 _Erik moved forward, pushing his weight upwards so he could loom over Charles. The arms of the chair supported his weight as he pressed a kiss deep into Charles's mouth. He used his leg to push Charles's knees apart as his tongue muscled it's way between soft lips. Charles, for his part, gripped Erik's body. Holding tightly enough he felt his fingernails dig into the skin, leaving small divots in the skin._

 _Erik broke the kiss, lingering a moment with eyes half closed. “Shhh, Charles.” He said preemptively. He could feel Charles seeking to fill the silence._

 _“Aren't I the one with the telepathic gift?” Charles teased, smirking in that way he had. A way that was so uniquely Charles, with lips curling at the corners and his eyes glittering with a faint hint of mischief._

 _Erik arched both brows, a grin parting his mouth in such a way that made him seem both light and manic. Charles opened his mouth, and shut it taking a deep breath as he stared down at Erik. Erik's head moved down, and his mouth opened. He sank his mouth over Charles's stiff groin, applying ever so gentle pressure. His tongue pressed into the underside of Charles's cock, and as Erik pulled back he let his lips suction the tip._

 _Charles groaned, deep in his chest. Erik licked his own lips, watching Charles._ More. _The voice pushed urgently in his mind, prodding at him. Erik let that wicked smile curve his lips upwards before he returned to lavish attention between Charles's thighs._  


To be continued...


End file.
